


Wings of Isis

by Not_a_Mastermind



Series: wing series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2 in my wings series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Isis

(Just a note this is a friendship/brother like relationship between Reid and Morgan….it just sometimes doesn’t seem that way. Also this kind of dance I am doing this about is very hard to describe so forgive me if it seems odd.)

 

A picture of Isis wings so you kinda get what Reid’s costume looks like. Hope it works.  
http://i.ebayimg.com/00/$(KGrHqV,!isE1Mz(W(nlBN(BugUgpg~~0_3.JPG

If not I’ll try to put it on my profile page and you can see it there.

 

 

“To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking.” - Agnes De Mille

“We are, each of us angels with only one wing; and we can only fly by embracing one another.” - Luciano de Crescenzo 

 

 

 

 

 

Morgan raised an eyebrow at the club his date had insisted on going to. He was a pretty open minded guy but this was something out of his realm of the usual. The building was an old time theater that had been renovated. The lighting was low and the smell of spices and the beating of drums could be heard coming from within. They stood in line at the door only for a few minutes before Morgan paid the cover charge and they went in. The place was almost completely pack with people who were being shown to seats at tables of various sizes that were sin U shape formation surrounding a large wooden dance floor. The lighting in the place was low but each table had candles in the middle that illuminated the settings in a pleasant glow and allowed the patrons to still see and read a menu. The lighting for the dance floor was low as well but there were stage lights up on a catwalk pointing down at it. It was set up for a show. A waiter in a tan and brown vested outfit led them to a table at almost the middle of the head of the dance floor where the chairs were side by side. Morgan pulled out one of the chairs for his date and she smiled at his and sat down. He sat next to her and took another quick look around before facing her.

“So what exactly is this place you were raving about and insisted that we just had to come there?”

“It’s a club, most of the time just like a bunch of the other usual clubs in the area but on Thursday it’s special. Dinner and a show” she gestured to the dance floor “then if we want the performers will come out for a little Q&A and some instructional dance. Then after that it’s back to the same old club it is the rest of the week nights.”

“Okay, are you going to tell me what kind of a show?” Morgan had done as she had asked when he agreed to come to this club on their date and had not looked up anything about it.

“That would ruin the surprise!” She hit his arm lightly and sounded mockingly hurt. “You will just have to wait and see” she smiled now and picked up a menu and handed it to him. “Besides, tonight is extra special; one of the performances is to die for. The performer only comes once every other month or so, that’s why we had to come tonight.” She then opened her own menu and proceeded to look over the options. They both ordered a curry with wild rice meal, his chicken, hers beef with a side on nan bread, with a good red wine, which was served right before the show began.

When it did Morgan was indeed surprised by the subject matter. The first act was a line of four women alternating in blue and purple outfits of billowy pants and long skirts all with tied tops bearing their mid-drifts. A strong drum beat and some kind of wind instrument played as they shimmied onto the dance floor from around the curtain separating their stage and the backstage. The group of belly dancers put on quite a show. So did the ones who came after them. Some just had a routine, others told a short story and there were a few solo acts. There was an intermission where he ordered handmade French vanilla ice cream with dried mango and papaya topped with roasted coconut.

“So has this, ‘I can’t miss this’ dancer been on yet?” Morgan asked his date before the second half of the show started. “I mean don’t get me wrong there people are good but I am no judge on who is the better” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Not yet, they always save him for towards the end of the show” she replied.

“Him?” he raised an eye brow but she only shushed him as the music started again and the show went on. After a few more acts everything changed.

All the stage lights went out but one spotlight. Some kind of lone stringed instrument began to play with a wind like sound before a drum joined and some kind of flute. The club which had the sounds of silverware and soft chatting in the background fell almost completely silent. A curved shaped piece of white material with an unfolded fan like pattern, and strings of white golden tipped feathers appeared from the middle of the curtain. With the spotlight on it, it glowed. It pressed sideways along the left hand side of the curtain before another identical piece came out and did the same on the right. They parted the curtain slightly and a male figure stepped out. Dressed in white and cream billowy pants and vest covering most of his chest, his mid section was still visible along with the center of his chest. Over his face he wore a white mask starting by covering half his cheeks, his nose and going up over his eyes, forehead and hair to trail down in the back most likely. His ears stuck out along with wisps’ of brown hair but it didn’t look funny because there were a few feathers at the top and sides of the mask. It was very subtle and worked well with his costume. Now that Morgan could see the dancer he realized that the pieces of material were wings. The dancer was an angel. A few long graceful slow steps had him in the middle of the stage, the wings he had begun fluttering after he stepped out made him look like he was flying even though he never left the ground. At that time seemed to slow as he started. Swinging a wing down low towards his middle then up as he drought it back out to his side, he dipped his opposite hip in time. Repeating the move with the other wing before he turned in a slow circle, the wings fanning out behind him. The music picked up tempo as he faced them again and he began a series of sweeps, dips/ducts, spins, shimmies, back and forward arcs and various over moves of his flight as that was all Morgan could describe it as. It captured all of his attention and he was so focused on the dance someone could have stood next to him and shouted his name and he would have ignored it. As the dancer preformed he moved closer and closer towards the front of the stage and the table where Morgan sat with his date.

Morgan decided this dancer was the most graceful, interesting, entertaining, and provocative he’d seen all evening. The show was supposed to last about three hours with many numerous dancers and acts. The show was more than half way over but Morgan had never seen this dancer before. Or at least he was somewhat sure. He had yet to see the dancer’s face because of the mask and his movements covering it, but his body didn’t look familiar from the other dancers, not that Morgan had been looking at the men that much. And yet his body was familiar to him in a way and a fleeting twinge of annoyance came that he couldn’t place the reason why. A millisecond break in focus had him giving a very quick glancing sweep of the place as the dancer turned his back again reviled everyone had stopped to watch this act now, even the waiters. He turned his attention back to the dancer and was captured again until his dramatic sweeping finish a few minutes later. The dancer swayed sweeping his wings right and left, turned in a large circle lifting his wings to the heavens before pulling them around his dropping body in a cocoon as he knelt on the stage right in front of them and the music died. Morgan joined his date and the rest of the club as they erupted in applause. After a moment the dancer stood and unwrapped himself his wings folding at his sides, turning to his right and left bowing each time. Morgan picked up his glass of wine to take a drink when the dancer faced the front and bowed. He was so close Morgan could see his features clearly now as he bowed. Standing up straight with a wide smile covering his face, his brown eyes sparkling, some brown hair hanging down having come loose during his dance.

Morgan just about chocked on his drink and had to cover his mouth with a napkin to catch anything that might come out as he set the glass back on the table. His date turned to him with a look of worry and concern on her face as the dancer disappeared back stage.

“Oh my gosh are you okay Morgan?” She put her hand on his back and gave a few pats before rubbing it as he gave a few coughs.

“I’m okay” Morgan finally got out before taking a few deeper breaths to center himself.

“What’s the matter? You sure you are okay?” She was looking him over.

“Yeah” Morgan insisted “Just a bit surprised is all.”

“Surprised?” She was curious at his explanation and kept her hand on his back as he straightened up.

Morgan nodded and motioned with his chin towards the stage. “I know the dancer that was just there” he was still in a slight shock.

“You do!” she was surprised and sat up straight looking at him seriously moving her hand to his lower forearm now. “No one knows who he is” she continued giving her head a small shake.

“Not any more” Morgan shook his own head as if he could dispel the images he had seen. How could his team, all trained profilers miss this? How could he have missed this? He wanted to go back stage, to walk up to him and ask him how…why…did he, was he doing this. But Morgan knew he would have to wait for the Q&A, if he came out then. If not he would find a way back stage to confront him. By now the next dancer was on stage and his date was watching but kept her hand on his lower forearm. He tried to watch but all he could think about was the previous performance. Sooner than he thought the whole show was over and all the performers came out to bow and receive the club goers thunderous applause. He was among the rest of the dancers, but he was not touching, or holding hands, or linking his arms with any of them.

Q&A time was announced for any of the patrons to come up and get to know the performers. Afterwards the performers would hand out tips and demonstrate a few basics for those who were brave enough to give a try at dancing. However the dancer Morgan most wanted to see went back stage with a few other performers who did not wish to stay out in the growing crowd gathering on the stage dance floor. Morgan helped his date out of her seat and they headed out on the floor with the other patrons.

“Excuse me for a few minutes I’ll be right back okay” Morgan placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

“Hurry back, I’ll be over next to the twin tribal dancers” she smiled at him before they went their separate ways.

He walked over to the curtain separating the front and back of the club. There was an actual bouncer standing at the opening. But he let Morgan pass when he flashed his badge and even held the curtain aside for him. The back had an open area where performers could wait for their turn or practice a few moves. There was a side isle marked off on the left wall with a door leading out to the back of the club at one end, that would take people out and over to the bar in front when they wanted to leave or mingle later on the other end. Along the back wall and right wall were little cubicles with heavy curtain doors, the walls about seven feet tall for dressing rooms. Some were open; some were closed but had papers with names on them, and a few were closed but unmarked. He didn’t see his target in any of the open ones, or his name on any of the closed ones. However the giant white cloth wings of his angel were in a clear bag leaning against one of the closed unmarked makeshift rooms. He made his way over to the room he wanted and making sure on one would over hear him he knocked on the side close to the curtain door.

“Hey kid, you decent in there?”

He heard a sharp intake of breath and a muted crash and almost pulled the curtain aside. Instead he sought permission “can I come in?” He only had to wait a few moments before the curtain made a tiny gap between the far side and the wall. He grabbed it pulling it over himself as he turned to slip inside so no one would see. He made sure it was firmly back in place before looking at the dancer, his team mate, his friend, his adopted brother. Spencer Reid.

Reid stood there looking at him nervously with wide eyes, his skin pale but for his cheeks which were bright pink before he lowered his eyes to look at his feet. He had already changed into his regular cloths.

“How did you find me?” Reid’s voice was low and a little breathy.

The tiny room had a folding table with matching folding chair on the left a small mirror hanging above it, a T bar costume and cloths rack was next to it, and would be visible when the curtain door was open. On the right where Morgan stood was another folding chair and full length mirror against the wall. Morgan sat in the chair and motioned for Reid to sit in his chair by the table. Reid did sit hesitantly after a few seconds but didn’t look up at Morgan.

“My date brought me here kid, I had no idea that you would be here.” Morgan answered him honestly. After a moment of silence he went on. “I didn’t even know it was you out there dancing until you were done and taking your bows.”

Reid’s head came up and he looked at Morgan almost horrified. “You saw me!” His breath hitched and he started wringing his hands.

“Relax pretty boy, I did see you but I thought you were great. The best part of the show actually. You must have been doing this a long time obviously. But I am curious how you learned it, why do you do it?” he waited hoping he hadn’t pushed too far and Reid would answer him. They all valued their privacy, Reid especially, but sometimes he would tell Morgan things about him. He would like this to be one of those times, and understand if it wasn’t.

“It was when I joined the academy actually. I was having a hard time with the physical parts of the training. One of my class mates who was also having a hard time had a little sister who danced. She came one day to see him and saw us pretty much failing. She thought hat by teaching us to dance it would help us be more flexible and work on our core strength. He wasn’t so good but she thought I was and kept training me. I was okay but I thought about stopping, until she gave me the wings of Isis. Then I excelled at least at dancing, but I believe it did help with my classes at the academy. As to why I still do it…I don’t know. I just do it. It feels….natural, like I can just close my eyes and everything falls away, my mind becomes clear.” Reid tried to explain what he felt but he just couldn’t. “I don’t have to be anybody or anything, I’m free…I can just….be” Reid tried again to explain.

Morgan thought about what Reid was trying to say, about what he was saying. Morgan sort of understood in a way. It was like when he was renovating the housed he planned to flip. When he was working everything just went away. He could spend hours just doing, not worrying, not thinking, just feeling free. “I understand pretty boy, you don’t have to explain anymore” he looked at his friend. Reid looked at him, finally really looked at him, almost as to judge his sincerity. “I feel it too, when I’m working on a house. That is what I do, I buy houses that need to be fixed up and I do all the work. Then I sell them, but all that really matters to me is fixing them up, I can get lost in it.” They sat for a few minutes in silence just watching each other.

“Thanks Morgan” Reid smiled and fidgeted with his hands.

“Sure kid, any time. I won’t tell anyone either if you won’t” Morgan teasingly reassured Reid even though he was very serious as his face showed in contrast with his voice. “If you want to hang out for a bit I can give you a lift on my way to taking my date home as I didn’t see your car in the parking lot.”

Reid ducked his head again and shook it. “Yeah I usually catch a bus or a cab when I come here, but you should have to do that. I don’t want to ruin the end of your date.”

Morgan knew what he was referring to, he was considered a bit of a player. “I’m sure it will be cool, we are a bit more friends than potential romantics. I’ll just say you called and were in the area needing a lift and I told you to meet us here. She’ll understand, in fact it might be a bit of pay back. We had another date her old college friend crashed and we took her home.”

“Okay, as long as it’s no trouble” Reid agreed at last.

“No trouble for you kid, here” he pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Reid. “Why don’t you put your stuff in the back of my car and come back to the dance floor to meet my date. I have to get back out there anyway, or she’ll think I abandoned her” he smiled.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few minutes” Reid took the keys as Morgan stood up.

With another smile he left Reid and went back out front into the club. He found his date chatting up one of the dancers from the first performance and walked over to her side.

“There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost” she smiled.

“No, I just got a call after I left you. A team mate of mine was in the area and he is stranded out here. He wanted to know if I could pick him up, but since I’m already here I told him to come over. I really hope you don’t mind if he rides along with us when we leave.” Morgan put on an apologetic face and shuffled a foot.

“Of course, you can’t just leave him out here. I’m interested to meet one of your team anyway, as you have talked a little about them” she reassured him.

“Thanks, he should be here soon” He gave her a small hug in appreciation. They walked around for a bit and chatted with a few other dancers. He didn’t try any of the dances but his date tried out a few basics as some of the dancers demonstrated and taught some of the remaining crowed. He had spotted Reid at the bar not long after returning to his date and when she was done with her questions and dancing they went back to their table to get their things. He was just paying the bill when Reid shuffled over to them. He was wearing a hoodie over his cloths, his hands in his pockets.

“Um hi Morgan, sorry for spoiling the end of your date, she looks nice” Reid looked at his date and took a hand out of his pocket to give her a small wave. “I’m Reid, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s okay, I’m Stacy. I understand the need for giving a friend a lift. Besides you can tell me about what you do with Morgan on the job in the car, as he won’t” she didn’t attempt to shank hands picking up on that.

“Oh no you don’t, not a work Reid or you can with someone else” Morgan teased.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell her anything bad, well at least not much” Reid teased right back.

“Then I think we better get going before he changes his mind about that ride” Stacy said. With that they headed out, Reid passing Morgan his keys when he and his date passed by him.

On the drive to Stacy’s Morgan and Reid talked little about their job, being able to steer and usually keep the conversation on other topics. Morgan walked Stacy to her door where she gave him a peck on the cheek when they got there. Reid had moved to the front seat from the back, pulling his stuff up with him to sit on his lap in the mean time. The drive to Reid’s apartment was pretty quiet neither of them talking much. When they got there Morgan shut the engine off.

“You need help with your stuff?” he looked at Reid.

“No it’s okay I can do it, but thanks for the ride” Reid shook his head before reaching to open the door.

“Can I see you again?” Morgan blurted before he knew what he was saying or doing.

Reid froze his hand still on the door handle. He chewed on his bottom lip, his brows together in concentration. Morgan almost took it back but Reid answered before he could say anything else.

“I think I’d like that” and with that Reid was out of the car and moving up the steps to his apartment.

Morgan watched him go, making sure he was inside before starting the car and driving home himself. As he settled himself in bed that night he went to sleep with a smile on his face and dreamed of angels and drum beats.

The next morning at work was a usual day of paper work and the hope they wouldn’t catch a case over the weekend. Nothing seemed to have changed between Morgan and Reid that anyone could see, nothing at all about the night before. They never spoke of it again but every once in a while an envelope with a ticket would show up on Morgan’s deck secretly tuck out of sight of the rest of the team. And every morning after a rose would be on Reid’s desk which confused the hell out of the team because they could never come up with an answer for it. It was a perfect arrangement that kept the friends close through the years.

 

 

 

 

 

(Thanks to all the people who read, favorite, alerted, and commented on my stories. If you liked this on hit the little blue review button below. This was supposed to be a three shot but it might continue if I can think of something else (I might)….or if you have an idea for me PM me or write it in the review and I will see what I can do. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
